Kill or Be Killed
by Murphy22
Summary: Carter Argent came back to a broken home. All that was left was her and her father. Now she has to deal with the ghosts of her family and the past.


I was at school when I heard that my sister had died. I had just gotten back to my dorm after math class, and I was stressing over the test I had just taken when I noticed I had around ten missed calls from my dad. I was really worried, because he only ever called me on Friday. The last time he called me this much somebody was dead. My mother had died some time before, and I wasn't there for her funeral because it was just too much. I was afraid something bad had happened again. The phone was shaking in my hand, and when I heard my dad's voice on the other end I almost lost it. I knew the next thing he said would shatter my world. Then he said," Allison is dead."

I cried for a week, and I missed every class. I never found out if I passed my math test. I didn't want to be there anymore, but I couldn't go home for her funeral either. I told my dad I needed a little time, and then I would come home. Time had passed, and I still hadn't left my dorm. I finally decided to get out of bed and pack. I had never packed up my stuff so fast. I loved being at boarding school, because it got me away from my mother. We had so many problems that staying here was just easier. When she died I was upset, but I didn't want to go home. Even now I don't want to go home, but my dad has nobody else. I can't leave him like that. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I hated that I looked like her, and I hated I was given her red hair. It was a reminder that every day I could never escape her.

I remembered the day she ruined my life. Allison was at school, and I was home schooled. I had bad experiences in school, so I begged my mother home school me. I was surprised that she agreed. Anyway, I was going through a bad period in my life. I was so unhappy all the time. I guess my mother thought it would bring my life purpose or something, but I can never forgive her for what she did. While Allison was at school, my mom took me to what appeared to be an abandoned house. We went inside, and I was sure that I could hear screaming. I went into this room with a guy tied to a chair and there was electricity coursing through his veins. I wanted to scream, but nothing would come. Then I took a closer look at the guy, and then I realized he was one of the guys that had bullied me in high school. He was one of the reason I left. I was afraid that my mother was doing this for me, and I wanted to protest, but before I could speak she did. She said," Don't let this thing fool you. He is anything but human. He is a werewolf." Then she revealed the secret of our family. She felt like becoming a hunter would bring me back to the land of the living. It didn't do that, but it gave me an outlet for my anger.

I stopped thinking about that day. I just couldn't do it anymore. I finally decided that it was time for me to go home, the irony of this is that I was going to a house that I had never set foot in. The plane ride home was soothing. I almost forgot that I was going home to everything I had ran away from. My mind began to wonder to the past. I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop it from happening.

It had been a few weeks since my mother dropped this bomb on me. She told me everything about being a hunter, but I was never allowed to tell Allison. I wasn't supposed to know about the hunting before her because she was older. But my mother believed that I was more equipped to handle this than her. I put everything into training. I ran until my feet bled, and I fought until I could no longer raise my arms. My weapon of choice became a machete. I liked the feel of it in my hands. NO! I will not relive those memories. My mother cannot make me do anything. She has no more power over me.

My dad had moved out of wherever he was staying because the pain of Allison's absence was too much. He picked me up at the airport and we went to his new apartment. The place basically looked like a bachelor pad, but there was one empty room. I knew this room was going to be mine, but all I saw was the ghost of Allison. She had never stepped into this room, but still she has inhabiting it now. I almost cried. Then I asked," Did she know?"

My dad didn't speak.

I rephrased," Did you turn her into a monster too?"

He finally replied," Allison wanted to be a hunter, and…."

"It killed her."

That was all we spoke on the matter. I wanted to scream that it was all his fault. It was all her fault. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I moved into my new room and began my new life. I enrolled in her high school. I couldn't spend every day in this apartment. The place was haunted by to many ghosts.

The next day I went to school. It was so much different than being at a boarding school. I was no longer afraid of being bullied, because I could take anything that was dished out at me. I walked down the halls. I opened my locker, and then I boy was standing in front of me. I wanted to ignore him, but he decided to talk to me. He said," Hey…you must be new. I'm Stiles. And you are?"

I hesitated," Carter."

"What brings you to Beacon Hills, Carter?"

"My sister."

He smiled, "Ah cool. Who is she I might know her?"

"Allison Argent"

His smile faded from his face. He knew her.

"I didn't know she had a sister. I'm so sorry for your loss. Allison was one of my friends."

I wasn't sure if he was just being nice, so I said," Really?"

"Yeah. She dated my friend Scott for a while."

I remember Scott. Well I remember what Allison told me about him in emails and phone calls.

"Yeah I've heard about him."

I could tell that Stiles was searching for some way to make me feel better, but luckily the bell rang.

I rushed for my next class. It was pretty boring, but I did meet this girl named Lydia. Apparently she knew Allison as well, but she glossed over it better than Stiles did. She was interesting to talk to. She actually made my first day not seem so miserable. She talked more about herself than anything else, which took the pressure off of me. She invited me to have lunch with her and her friend, Kira. Most of the lunch time was filled with Lydia talking, but there was a few moments where Kira would interject with questions about me. Then Scott, who I recognized from pictures, sat down beside Kira. Apparently they are dating now, and I'm glad Scott was able to find her. Then Stiles sat beside me. I became very uncomfortable around him. I don't know what it was about him that made me feel this way, but I didn't like it at all.

After school I went straight home. Lydia offered to go shopping but I declined. I was still getting back into things, and I needed time to adjust. I hated the fact that Allison's friends were the ones that seemed to make me feel most at home. It made me feel uneasy, but I also felt closer to Allison somehow. So I went straight to my room when I got home. I wanted to talk to my dad, but I just couldn't right now. I laid on my bed just thinking about Allison. I started to think about the night I truly became a hunter.

My mother told me it was time for my final test. I grabbed my machete and followed her. She put me in a dark room, and she locked the door behind me. I turned on the light and in the corner sat the boy who had bullied me in high school. Then I realized what my final test was. I had to kill him. The guy in front of me deserved my hate, but did he deserve death? I had been taught that all werewolves were killers. If I didn't kill him he would kill me first, but he looked so helpless. Then he stood up, and he had transformed into one of the monsters I had been trained to kill. He growled at me, and he ran towards me. Before I knew what I was doing my machete was cutting off his head. His body feel to the ground, and then I followed. I wanted to cry and scream. Why had that been so easy? A mix of emotions were consuming me. I felt, guilt, rage, and sorrow. Then my mother came in and congratulated me.

That was enough. That was all that I wanted to remember. I got up, and went to my closet. I took out my machete. I hadn't held it in my hands in a long time. I killed so many werewolves with this thing. She gave it up when she went to boarding school, but holding the weapon in her hands made her feel powerful. It was intoxicating. Hunting is what killed Allison, but every bone in my body said I should hunt. Maybe I wanted to die as well.


End file.
